


Poison Apples

by ItsAdrien



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, I hope your happy, M/M, Mentions of brownies that made me fuckin hungry, Nightmares, Shameless use of Google Translate, Slice of Life, i dont know what im doing, like really gay, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAdrien/pseuds/ItsAdrien
Summary: In which Glanni has a nightmare and Sportacus comforts him with brownies and fun times. This is unbetaed so I hope that this is alright? Also I suck at writing endings





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/gifts).



Glanni woke with a start as per usual with him, breathing heavily as he looked around the room. He was just in bed. Sportacus was here. He was safe. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, Sportacus shifting awake.

Glanni felt the strong arms around his waist and his boyfriend's chin on his shoulder before he could even think that he was still in the dream. He knows his nightmares and he could never produce this much detail.

“Is it another nightmare?” Asked the soft accented voice of Sportacus. Glanni only gave a simple nod, which was enough for Sportacus to pull him back into bed. Glanni let his boyfriend pull him against his chest, taking the moment to just listen. Whenever this happened, the most calming thing was the slow rise and fall of Sportacus’ chest and listening the fast paced heartbeat elves seemed to have.

“What was it this time?” Sportacus inquired, hoping that he could calm him down by talking about things. 

“Oh you know, Rikki Riki gone wrong, your asshole brother, the usual.” Glanni replied sarcastically which earned a small smack on the shoulder from Sportacus. 

At least they were being playful.

Glanni was surprised this wasn't one of his dreams that ended in tears really; those were always his most common ones. It worried Sportacus to the point of him being sick sometimes, but he can't help it. Ever since the failure with Rikki Riki his brain won't let him live it down. Every night, a similar dream. He can't get that damn mustard sports elf out of them either. Every time, that stupid face popping up everywhere and taunting him. Glanni absolutely can't stand it. The only thing that gave him any bit of sanity was Sportacus.

They had met about a month after the incident in Latabæ, all because that other elf decided to bring his brother in for training. Immediately, he had gotten the idea to try and use him to get to Ithro, but over the course of the relationship he found himself actually caring about this blue menace. Glanni was clueless, he thought what he was feeling was nothing, but the more he saw Sportacus, the more he felt himself falling into the death trap he considered to be love. 

“Do you want me to make you something? I think we have a few of those brownies left.” The sound of Sportacus’ voice snapped Glanni from his thoughts, thankfully. He didn't like thinking about his past. It always came back to the negatives. 

Glanni hummed and nodded, hoping that maybe some comfort food would help him feel better. He had a habit of stress eating when he had what he called “empties”. Those dreams always left him feeling empty. 

Feeling the weight of his boyfriend leave the bed, Glanni looked over and watched him leave to go get the brownies. He wanted to follow him, but he just didn't have the energy. All he could do was sit up and stare around the room. The dream was over, he was going to be okay. 

He wants to get up and go after him, he could feel his anxiety getting worse the longer Sportacus was away. It's not as if it was exactly safe for them where they are. Glanni had insisted that they find a secluded place to stay, but Sportacock had insisted on living somewhere inside lazytown. He doesn't want the wrong people to find them, and every time Sporty leaves him alone he worries that he might.. No. He's not thinking about that. Not right now. 

Sportacus came into the room a few minutes later, carrying a plate of white chocolate chip brownies they had made a few days ago. Glanni reached out and took the plate before grabbing Sportacus’ upper arm and pressing a kiss to his cheek, muttering a thanks. Now to move onto his second love. These fuckin brownies. They’re like heaven baked into a fuckin square. And he absolutely loved Sportacus for coming up with them.

It didn't take long for him to scarf down three of the brownies, and after that he could feel everything he had worried about melt away. He reached out for Sportacus, beckoning for a hug. He absolutely loved him right now for bringing him these damn things. They were like gifts from the elven gods. Sportacus happily obliged and gave him a tight hug, getting him some nails against his back. He knew that Glanni always accidentally scratched him when he hugged too tight, but his back was already messed up from last night that it didn't matter to him. Once he let go, a sigh of relief escaped Glanni’s mouth, his frown twisting into a playful smile.

“Kettinglur, you know that hurts right?” Glanni teased, earning a snort from Sportacus.  
“Yeah and you know you like it.” Sportacus retorted.

Glanni gave a short laugh, starting to lean in for a kiss, only to be stopped by that damn elf’s hand covering his mouth. “Sugar, remember?” He told him, earning an annoyed groan from Glanni. That damn elf diet always ruined their fun!

“Oh come on! Let me enjoy myself for once.” Glanni whined, rubbing the other's sides gently. “I'll even try to eat that sportscandy shit!” He bribed, earning him a smack on the shoulder.

“Language Glaepur!” scolded Sportacus, moving off him so he was lying to the side of his little criminal. Well now Glanni is definitely not getting anything good. Maybe he could try to- no that wouldn't work. Though.. there was always one thing that worked without fail.

Glanni reached around the other's waist, his arm holding it gently yet firmly enough to let Sportacus know he intended to keep him close. Its all apart of his trap, the elf loved it when he acted possessive. Glanni pressed soft kisses to the bruises on his boyfriend's neck, causing the other's back to arch slightly.

“I'm sorry kettinglur.. you know I didn't mean to right?” Glanni said, putting on the best pouty voice he could. He knew this would get Sportacus, he was such a big softy for pouting that he couldn't resist giving in. He heard the elf give a sigh, then a reluctant nod.

Perfect. 

It seemed that all was solved for them. That is, until they realized it was only four a.m. They'd have to try and keep the peace for another five hours. Sounds like fun right?


End file.
